Photograph
by MiraiFutureGirl
Summary: "Raising Mia wasn't always easy. Worth it? Always." What if Leslie shay had the baby she wanted? A Shayveride Family AU
1. Momma!

**I hate that Leslie Shay never got her happy ending.**

 **So I'm doing it my way. Of course it's not always going to be perfect. I'm throwing several road blocks at them. But _always_ was their promise to one another. It's one I'm going to try to keep. So come along if you want a happy ending for once.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **\- I DO NOT OWN _Chicago Fire!_ If I did, Shay wouldn't be dead in the first place.**

Despite what all the books, blogs and google searches said, "Mama" was Mia's first word.

It was a busy morning for the three of them. You would think after a year of this life, they would have it down, but life with a baby isn't always smooth.

Shay was packing up Mia's things for the first part of her day.

She grabbed ready-made bottles from the fridge, a few packs of pureed veggies.

Meanwhile, Kelly was quietly providing commentary to Baby Mia

"Looks like pureed squash for lunch today"

Mia babbled at him, and tried to hand him some of the baby biscuit that was her breakfast. It was a habit of hers when they ate, offering bits of food to both of them.

"No, Honey, that's your breakfast. Daddy will have his at the firehouse."

Mia finished the biscuit. She smacked the tray, babbling excitedly.

"Look, Mama's packing more biscuits for today"

Mia pointed at Shay. She started to babble again, ending with mama.

" _ **Mama!**_ " she crowed again, waving her arms and reaching for Shay.

Kelly heard the soft thump of the box hitting the floor. He looked up and smothered a laugh at the look on Shay's face. He stood, unbuckling Mia from her high chair. Scooping her up, he kissed her sandy- blonde hair.

"You traitor." he teased softly, not at all meaning it.

It didn't matter. It was another of _those_ moments. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have her, to have them _**both.**_

 _ **His family.**_

He shook his head clearing the sappy thoughts away. There was a baby to clean. Mia loved her biscuits, but they made a mess.

"I got her."

Shay took Mia from him.

" _Mama._ "

"Yes, Sweetie, Mama's got you"

 _ **A/N- I hope I did okay. I can see things in my head, but when it comes to putting it in words, well...**_

 _ **I hope it fulfills your need for fluff. I need fluff, and I thought I'd share.**_

 _ **Next chapter- The first time Mia Calls Kelly Dada. It's cute too. Family fluff all the way for now.**_


	2. Dadda!

**I'm so sorry this took so long, The tail end of 2015 was hell, then my muse for this work just quit on me. It's no excuse, but please forgive me? ;_;**

Kelly keeps the video on his phone as long as he can.

For his second father's day, Shay gives him a DVD of moments like this she caught on camera.

He reciprocates on the next mother's day by giving her the completed baby book they let slip.

It happens when Shay and Mia are home sick at the same time. Shay curses the Mommy and me class they go to.

"I try to do the best for Mia, and look what happens. Stupid germ infested place."

The illness passes though Shay fast, but next shift Mia is still miserable, so she stays home.

He gets the video at work:

 _"Mia has something she wants to say to you"_

She puts the camera on the couch, then sits by Mia.

She shows her a picture of the three of them, then points to him.

"Mia, who's this?"

"Dadda!"

Mia is gathered close.

"Baby, Daddy's going to be _**so**_ happy"

The next day after shift he goes home to a quiet house. Mia's in the portable crib they use when they want to keep an eye on her. Taking care of a baby has wiped her out, she's only just stopped feeling sick. So she is asleep. Mia isn't.

She sees him and reaches-

"Dadda!"

He scoops Mia up.

"Let's let Momma sleep"

He slices a banana for her and drops a hand full of those yogurt puff things she likes on her high chair tray. Breakfast for Mia. the rest of the morning was theirs.

 _This is the memory he holds on to when things get rough:_

 _Little Mia, seeing him after a shift is done. Running to him with a delighted:_

 _"_ _Daddy!"_

 **A/N-I have a poll for the next chapter on my profile. please vote ^_^**


	3. On the day you were born

_**Disclaimer: NBC owns Chicago Fire. I won't ever stop trying to give Leslie Shay a happy ending, though. the lyrics below are by** **Sleeping At Last.**_

 _ **You're ready, born ready.**_

 _ **And all you gotta do**_

 _ **Is put one foot in front of you.**_

 _ **Our ceiling is your floor,**_

 _ **And all you gotta do**_

 _ **Is put one foot in front of you,**_

 _ **If only you knew.**_

 _ **If only you knew**_

 _ **The forests grew a little greener,**_

 _ **The roots reach in little deeper,**_

 _ **The birds all sing a little sweeter,**_

 _ **All to welcome you.**_

 _ **I want to see**_

 _ **Your happily ever after,**_

 _ **That you know in your heart that you matter,**_

 _ **That you are royalty. -Daughter -Sleeping at last**_

The rooms still dark when you wake up. Daddy's there, his gentle touch waking you.

"Happy birthday, Baby. "

It was late, and you were sure this was one of those moments Momma would be mad about. You don't care. It's cuddle time with daddy.

"It's after midnight."

You grin widely.

"It's my birthday!"

He scoops you up, and you head to the kitchen. He has set up a plate of Choco chip cookie's and milk, your favorite.

You climbed into his lap and grabbed a cookie to munch.

"Tell me about the day I was born?"

It was a story Kelly had told many times, and would many times more.

"Your momma wanted a baby to love. So they took part of me and part of her, and made them fit, and we got a baby- You.

Momma was on bed rest. She's stubborn but never wanted you at risk.

I should have known then that you already got that part of her, because after seven months of trying to be normal, do her job and all the stuff we needed for you, you warned her, and she stopped."

"I was on shift that day."

"She called me because you weren't taking your time coming into the world. We just barely made it to the hospital.

You were ready, and it went very fast"

"I don't like that it hurt."

"Honey, all babies hurt coming out. It's just how it works.

Your momma said it was worth it. Ask her, she'll say so.

You came into the world screaming your lungs out.

You had a tiny cuddle with Momma, then they took you for your first bath and the tests they do for all newborns.

You came back all wrapped up warm and cozy and I got to hold you. You opened your eyes, looked at me, and you were out like a light.

Momma told me then what your name was."

"Mia cause' she wanted me so very much and Kelly, cause' It meant I'd always have a part of you." you answered. That was your favorite part.

"Exactly."

"Both Momma and you slept for awhile. Then Gabby and Matt came, and we told then that we wanted them to be your Godparents. That's where you got Alexander from"

Alexander was a favorite, much-loved teddy bear. He was my lovey, my security.

That was the end of your birthday story. With that, Daddy let you finish your midnight surprise and took you back to bed.

"Stay til I fall asleep, please?"

Daddy did. He rubbed my back, and I drifted.

 **Part two is how they spend the rest of her day and is coming soon. The song lyrics up top are to Daughter by Sleeping At Last the song I was listening to while I wrote this. The story is simple because Mia is five here.**


	4. Best Birthday

**Disclaimer: NBC owns it not me. But you know that. Shay's happy here.**

For breakfast that day, they went to Wildberry café. Mia picked the cinnamon roll pancakes, with a side of sausage links and chocolate milk to drink. Shay had the Espanola omelette with the berry bliss pancakes. Kelly had the Denver skillet and chocolate chip pancakes.

For fortification against an excited newly five year old Shay had a turtle mocha and Kelly had several cups of sweetened black coffee.

The first place they took Mia was to Water tower place, to the build a bear store there. It was time for her to make a new friend.

She chose a Bunny she named Molly, which gave them a start, until Shay realized she was naming it after the cupcake place she takes her to for a treat every so often.

She picked dresses and PJ's, shoes and a jacket. She stuffed her, gave her a bath, sang a birthday song, and made a wish on a cake she got to take with her.

They visited the Disney store. Mia picked out a zip up stationary kit and mini doll set, Frozen themed of course. And an Elsa and a Rapunzel shirt.

Next, it was off to the Science and Industry museum, where later they would be meeting up with Gabby, Matt and Louie.

They went to see the fairy castle- Mia's favorite until it was closer to twelve-thirty.

They met Gabby, Matt, and Louie near the escalators, then all six went to The Idea Factory, which was the area for younger kids. Shay and Gabby both loved how, when Mia was excited to show Louie something. She would take his hand and lead him over to whatever she had found

They went to go see the baby chicks, the submarine and just generally walked around the museum, exploring it all. Two exhausted kids later, they headed over to Matt and Gabby's. They put the kids in Louie's bedroom, which had bunk beds. They had fallen asleep in the car.

Later that evening, they ordered pizza, and Shay set up the cake that she had stored at Matt and Gabby's, so it would stay a surprise. It was an Elsa cake, with a picture of Elsa on the left side, sugar snowflakes, edible glitter, to make it look like ice, and dark blue and light blue roses. When they had picked out the ice cream, Mia had insisted on Superman.

"Louie likes it," She insisted. "Please?"

Mia, not so much. But she loves Louie, so Shay picked up mint chip for the both of them, getting a small pint of Louie's preferred ice cream. That way they would both be happy.

After cake, Gabby and Matt brought out presents. Mia excitedly opened the first one, from Gabby. It was the brunette Endless Hair Kingdom Barbie. She already had the blonde one, now named Aurora because as Mia explained : "They can't all be Barbie."

There was also a box full of clothes that would fit a 17-inch doll. Gabby knew the two things Mia loved about Barbie's- playing with her hair and changing their clothes.

It was Matt's present that made her scream. She had been looking for the build-a-bear Blackhawks outfit for months- every time they went to look at the clothes, in fact. She hadn't been able to find it, had even settled for a hoodie with the logo on it instead. The outfit would be for Alexander to go with the kid sized one she had. It had jersey, pants, and a squishy helmet.

There were even ice skates. She delivered the best tackle hug a five-year-old could muster.

He chuckled, squeezing her back tightly.

"You're welcome, Mia"

They stuck the kids in front of Zootopia, while the debris of a birthday was cleaned up and put away.

But running around all day will wipe out the wildest kid. They fell asleep halfway through it.

Mia woke up as Kelly was carrying her to bed.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Best Birthday."

He gave her a quick cuddle, then tucked her in. He handed her Molly.

"Goodnight, baby."

 **A/N -Messed up when I posted it, Fixed now. Molly's cupcakes is a real place . they even have swings at the counter you can sit on. I think Mia would love that place. I introduced Louie. He's been in their care for about a year in this universe. Any coments are welcome.**


	5. Mia The First Grader

**NBC Owns Chicago Fire. I'm just giving you a peak into the world where everything went right.**

 **A/N-This was written in September and forgotten in the chaos of life. Very** ** _very_** **sorry. This is Mia's first day as a first grader. Comment and enjoy!**

It was time to go back to school. Mia would be entering first grade. Louie would be joining as a kindergartener.

Gabby had fallen in love with Maple Leaf Elementary when Mia started.

It would be perfect for Louie, and he would know someone there.

Kelly, Leslie, and Mia toured her new classroom. Mrs. Butler, her teacher seemed kind.

Her group had others from her class last year, and they had a fish tank _and_ a turtle. Mia was in heaven.

Mrs. Butler gave out a care kit as well. Papers for mom + dad to fill out and return. Boring grown-up stuff.

But there is a notebook, pencils,erasers, a sticker sheet and a few pieces of candy.

Before they leave, Mia asks to go see her old teacher.

By some miracle, Mrs. Robin was the teacher Louie was assigned to as well.

"Mia Shay! Get over here for a hug, honey!" She calls the little girl over as she spots her.

The little girl complied. She chattered about Louie and her new classroom.

"Are Sebastian and Bay still here? Can I say hi?"

These were the hermit crabs they had as class pet. Mia had even got to take them home for the weekend once, a job shared by the kids who's parents signed a permission slip.

"Sure, sweetie."

After that short reunion, they left the classroom.

Outside she poses for a picture on the steps, with a hand made sign proudly proclaiming:

"I'm a first grader!"

Louie has a similar picture on the wall the next time they visit, his proclaiming: "I'm a kindergartener!"

It's early morning on Mia's first day, and Leslie Shay out does herself. Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, bacon and orange juice.

As this breakfast is sticky sweet all over, Mia is still in Pj's.

She's bouncy and excited. Years from now, her parents will tease her about this on cold mornings with a teenager, sleepy and griping about going to high school.

After Mia finishes, Leslie sends her to get dressed. At six, Mia's Idea of special Is a pretty dress and tights.

Her style changes over the years, but dresses are her fancy side showing, excepting a year or so in her early teens.

A new dress, navy tights. A high ponytail with a bow. New backpack, lunch bag and an extra bag of supplies. She's ready.

Shay takes one last picture before they head out: Mia, megawatt smile on her face. Backpack on that seems too big for a little kid. She is and isn't their baby anymore. Life changes so quick.

But the three of them? Are _**Always**_.

 **A/N-Ok, that last bit is both marshmallow sweet and a punch to the feels, Sorry. Next is Halloween.**


	6. Butterflies and Firefighters

**A/N-The first blue costume that pops up when you google 'girls ballerina butterfly child costume' is what Mia picked. Louie is five in this, and as such calls Gabby Mommy and Matt Daddy. He's also been officially adopted for a year now. Also I don't Own Chicago Fire. Let me have my happy place.**

This was the first year Mia was allowed to pick her own costume. With a tiny bit of help from her mom-

"Scary or pretty?" Shay questioned.

"Pretty!" Mia answered excitedly.

Leslie found the appropriate section, and let Mia look freely.

She found the butterfly costume, loved the shade of blue- and never put it down, even though they looked through the rest of the section.

Her mom didn't want her to miss out, even though she'd found the one she wanted.

The costume said Ballerina butterfly, but every costume Mia has ever had has had a few tweaks.

First, the weather for that night is colder than Shay likes, and the costume has short sleeves. That's an easy fix, though. One trip to Walmart later, and she had a long-sleeved shirt that fit under the costume that matched it.

Then Mia asks if she can wear her black lace-up boots instead of the dressy shoes that they had thought about. Never let it be said that Mia wasn't an original.

It would hurt nothing, so neither parent protested.

With that, they had a costume.

Gabby had tried to do the same thing that Shay had when Mia was younger. She had asked her what she had done when Mia was Louie's age.

She'd picked a few out, and was going to show them to her son, when she heard him pipe up.

"I found it!"

He was hugging a costume pack like it was a treasure.

"This one. Please, Mommy?"

When she saw what it was she couldn't help the grin on her face.

' _Like father like son_.' she thought helplessly, heart busting with love for her two men.

Every so often, Bennie Severide came back to Chicago to spend a few days with his granddaughter.

Just enough time to be a good grandparent, nothing more or less. Just like he'd always done.

The day before Halloween was a shift day, so Bennie took over caring for Mia. The only thing she asked was for a visit to 51 to show off her costume. She was obliged, Halloween morning, before school. She also asked to bring donuts, which were happily received.

Mia spun in place.

"Do you think they'll like it at school?" she asked.

"Very pretty. Right, guys?" asked Kelly, with an underlying tone of 'be nice'.

Everybody complimented her.

Gabby asked Mia if she wanted to see Louie's costume. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up a picture. Louie in full firefighter costume, made complete with plastic hat and rain boots

"Ohmigosh! He's so cute. Did you pick that out for him?"

"Nope, he picked it. He wants to be just like Matt this year."

"I can't wait to go trick or treating with you guys."

It was a big day. Costume parade at school. A Halloween party in place of lunch, with real food instead of junk, and trick or treating later in the evening.

Soon it was time for her to get dropped off at school.

That night after a few hours of trick or treating they went back to Gabby and Matt's place for a late dinner.

Mummies. {Smoked sausage links wrapped in crescent roll dough.} Spinach dip with sourdough bread bites and crackers.

Veggies and dip and fruit with 'spooky' Dip. {Sweet cream cheese dip colored green with food coloring.}

Louie and Mia were each allowed five pieces of candy after they finished dinner.

All in all a very happy Halloween.


	7. Happy turkey day!

**I do NOT own Chicago Fire I cannot wait for the 100th episode, three more days!**

 **A/N-Happy late thanksgiving! I'm so sorry it's late. Doctor's visits and busy holiday prevented me from posting this.**

It's the night before thanksgiving. Mia begged to help with the meal that they are going to have on Friday, given the fact that they couldn't get shift off.

Shay gives her things to do- Open the cans with the electric opener, stir this, open this box. Easy kid things. with a watchful eye over everything.

Soon there is nothing to do, all is sitting in the refrigerator to be cooked or reheated on Friday. No shopping. Just another family day is all that's planned for the three of them.

Later that night, Bennie Severide comes to stay.

He will take over for thanksgiving, as Megan Shay and Shay's parents have done before.

It's Bennie's turn to do so.

The next morning, after the goodbyes, there is cocoa and coffee, Pillsbury cinnamon rolls. They switch back and forth between the Macy's parade and the one on WGN, closer to home. The family of three haven't been able to make it down to watch live yet, but some thanksgiving, they will.

They watched a few Disney movies after, old classics, Pinocchio, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the beast.

Later, for the big feast, Bennie takes her to a restaurant he's known since before Kelly was even born.

They order turkey dinners, Mia picking out Green beans, macaroni and cheese, and glazed carrots to go with her turkey and dressing.

While they waited, Bennie told stories about the past, edited for six-year-old ears

"You know, your daddy and I came here a few times when he was a kid, Mia. Even before that, Wallace and I- That's the chief at 51's first name- had our thanksgiving's here a few times when we couldn't get home. Kind of a tradition. "

Mia knew him as the chief of 51, the one who made sure her dad and all of third shift came home.

She swallowed the bite of honey buttered yeast roll she was chewing.

"You guys were like Matt and Daddy, Poppa?"

His granddaughter was right. There was a time when he would have called Wallace brother. He was trying to let the past be. Mia existed. That was reason enough to let it go.

"Yeah. We were when we were their age."

Bennie can see her little brain working. She's too young to think of them young. It makes him smile slightly at what she must think, that she wouldn't get a time when he wasn't her grandfather.

As they dig into their pumpkin pie, Bennie shares another story.

"Did you know your daddy had pumpkin pie for his first real thanksgiving? You were big enough to taste a lot of treats for yours, but your daddy was little, and he'd just started eating things besides milk. He had mashed potatoes, and turkey gravy, and the filling of the pumpkin pie and whipped cream. I think he liked it as much as you do, he smiled afterward. He was too young to talk yet, so smiles were how we knew."

At home, they turn on the computer for a skype call with Katie Nolan. Kelly's half-sister couldn't make it home to Chicago- her restaurant not only ran a thanksgiving meal service, she was head chef in charge of the kitchen nowadays.

"You'll come for Christmas, right?" Mia asked her aunt.

"Of course, honey. I wouldn't miss our Christmas together for anything. I remember the place you had dinner at- Kelly ,Dad, and I had thanksgiving there before I moved out here. I liked the food when we went. But I bet you can't wait for the family dinner, right Mia? What are you looking forward to the most?"

"I want Gramma Shay's mashed potatoes and Grandma Maggie's cranberry fluff," Mia answered with bouncy enthusiasm.

Shay made her mother's mash potatoes every year. Really, she was the master at it in the family. Smooth and rich, they were special.

The cranberry fluff had only three ingredients but was delicious. Kelly's mother, Maggie, taught Kelly how to make it years ago, and it was his contribution every thanksgiving. Mia loved it so much they sometimes had it more than once during the holidays.

"Enjoy it, Mia honey. I've got to go. I love you, I'll see you next month."

Later that night, Bennie made grilled cheese and creamy tomato soup.

"Your grandmother taught Kelly how to make the fluff. She taught him a lot of her recipes, but _I_ taught him how to make grilled cheese. I also taught him how to make pancakes."

Those were both meals Mia adored.

Mia asked, because she remembers:

"Did you ever make waffles with the batter? Mom does, cause when she tries to make pancakes, they fall apart or burn. The waffle iron has a timer, so you can't mess up. They're real good."

"We didn't have a waffle maker in the house when Kelly was your age, and I guess I never thought about it, kiddo. I'll have to try it. "

"Go pick one more movie- I'll bring the food in." Bennie tells Mia, lifting the last sandwich out of the skillet.

Mia picked Toy Story. Bennie set the food on the coffee table.

The soup was in mugs, so creamy with milk that it was pink. The sandwiches were cut into triangles- the best way to eat them. Full of soup and sandwich, Mia cuddled into her grandfather under an old favorite blanket.

She fell asleep to the end of the movie: Andy's Christmas morning.

 **A/N- The cranberry fluff is real. I made it for our thanksgiving. Three things- Jellied cranberry sauce, cream cheese and cool whip. Let the cream cheese get soft. Blend with the cranberry sauce, then fold in the cool whip until well mixed and pale pink, then freeze until scoopable. Reminds me of sherbet, kind of. Really good and okay with a Christmas dinner, too. Next chapter- Advent calendars.**


	8. Advent Calendar

**A/N- NBC Owns Chicago Fire This is just Holiday fun with my favorite characters.**

It started when Mia was four. One of her play group friends talked about her advent calendar before thanksgiving break. Sometimes little kids can get obsessed with things, and Mia latched on to it. That year, Leslie Shay got her daughter a Playmobile one, and it was excitement all the way.

The next year Matt pulled Kelly aside.

"I made something for Mia. I heard her talking to Louie, already excited about her advent, and I knew I could put something together for him. It really isn't that hard to make two of something."

They went into Matt's office where he had kept it locked up. It was fire engine red, and had twenty four individual drawers, all marked with a number and a wood cut decoration- bells, snowflakes, trees, stars. Louie's one at home looked the same.

Mathew Casey was very good at putting things together. More than once he had saved the day helping Kelly put together a toy for Mia. The wooden doll nursery set that he'd made one Christmas would keep throughout her childhood and would be passed on.

Later that week the month turned over, and that morning, Mia went downstairs to see the homemade calendar on the kitchen island waiting for her. It had been there and part of the season since

This year, the theme was all things mini-figure. Lego, Mega blocks, Playmoble. Plus, a piece of candy and a few Lego pieces leading up to something to build on Christmas eve.

Mia opens up the latest drawer. it's the 23nd. This is also the morning of the last shift they had before Christmas.

Tonight, Katie comes into town to spend the next few days. So will Bennie. Mia will spend the night with them.

She fits together the pieces of the Lego figure, holding part of it and unwrapping the candy cane Hershey kiss. Letting it melt in her mouth, she focuses back on the figure.

"Mom, can I borrow your camera for a minute?"

It is not the phone Mia really wants, it's the camera. She loves taking pictures. The six year old knows to be careful, so it gets handed over with ease.

Her small hands gather the figures into a line-up. She steps away from the table and focus the camera on them, talking a picture.

It's time to leave. Mia's going to the childcare program she goes to on shift days when she doesn't have school.

Later at the firehouse, Shay passes over the phone to Dawson. It only takes her a minute to realize the theme on the Lego minifigures.

"You, me, Matt and Kelly."Gabby spoke, tapping her finger on the screen.

She scrutinized the photo. Everyone Mia knew from 51 was there.

"That's clever. Mia must be thrilled. I'm guessing the thing she gets to build at the end has something to do with us too?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure she takes a picture of it for me."

 **A/N - Merry Almost Christmas!**


	9. Happy Holidays to you!

**A/N- NBC Owns Chicago Fire This is just Holiday fun with my favorite characters.**

 _It was Christmas eve._

 _In darkness lit only by the Christmas_ _tree, Kelly watched the snow fall with his baby girl in his arms Tomorrow was her first Christmas where she was old enough to know something was special. She was snuggly warm in her new pajamas, sleeping deeply finally._

 _She seemed to be a night owl, as much as a baby could be, having endless energy. They had settled her earlier, but Kelly had gone to check on her one last time, and she had been lying awake staring at the ceiling. He'd scooped her out of the crib, favorite blanket and all and carried her into the living room._

 _A mix of mix of mix of pacing and rocking sent her right back to sleep, and now Kelly was enjoying the sleepy weight of his daughter. Soon he would place her back in her crib and head to his own bed, but he took the moment for what it was and made it last._

Five years later, it was again Christmas eve. Mia was putting together her big advent gift, all the pieces finally fee of the calendar.

On the coffee table by her were some freshly baked peanut butter blossoms, frosted snowmen, and Christmas tree sugar cookies.

She'd had hot cocoa and one cookie each. Her best cookies were already set aside for Santa, and Kelly, Leslie, Bennie, and Katie were partaking in the rest.

"Daddy, look! I made a fire truck! Now all the 51 Lego guys I got in my advent have one to use!"

"That's great! Maybe Santa knows about the Lego 51 company. Maybe he'll bring a Lego Ambo for Mom and Dawson?"

"That would be so cool!"

Kelly had planned ahead- said Lego kit would be in her stocking.

Soon Mia changed into her new Christmas Pajama's A fire-engine -red long sleeved shirt and PJ pants with polar bears on them.

She snuggled in between her father and grandfather for the two stories. The traditions of the night- Bennie read the Nativity story and Kelly read 'The Night Before Christmas'

Leslie set up the Santa plate- the cookies Mia had chosen, and apple slices and carrots for the reindeer. She poured a glass of milk and set them on the coffee table.

"It's time for good girls to be in bed. Santa is coming, " Leslie says to Mia. "Besides, morning will be here soon enough. Sleeping will make it go faster."

Another Christmas eve spent in peace. Another joyful Christmas to look forward to. All was right, as it should be for the Holiday season.

 **A/N- I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. I'm sorry it's late. I 'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
